warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Darvo
Darvo is a Corpus merchant that provides 24 hour discount deals in the Market to the Tenno. Darvo stated on the news section of the site that his competitors are angry at him for providing items at discounted prices. After giving a discount on the Stalker's weaponry, Darvo went into hiding because he feared the Stalker might be after him, but has returned for the time being. He has since asked you for a favor to lure and execute the Stalker, so that he may continue his line of work. Alerts A Favor For Darvo On November 27, Darvo contacted many Tenno to ask for help, hosted as a special Corpus Mobile Defense Alert mission that lasted until Friday, November 29 At 11:50am EST. Still being hunted by the Stalker after discounting the "What Stalker?" pack, Darvo hatches a plan to lure the Stalker into thinking he is aboard one of his ships, by hacking terminals and making it appear that he himself is on the ship. With the assistance of the Tenno, which have no idea they are being used as bait, the Stalker appears (Level 20) after hacking the third and final terminal. Note that you still have to wait until the final terminal is completely hacked, even if the stalker has been defeated. The rewards for completing the mission were a Forma blueprint and . Ties That Bind On February 5, Darvo contracted again many Tenno asking to free him, as a special Corpus Rescue Alert mission called "Ties That Bind". During this mission Darvo constantly chatters with his father, Frohd Bek as it reveals their true connection to each other. Players must fight new versions of the Hyena Pack proxy and then proceed to holding cells where Darvo is located. The rewards for completing the mission were a Forma and . Trivia * Before, Darvo used the avatar of the retired boss Arn Etina, which used to be the picture model used for the boss of Pluto, which was still a MOA, regardless of this picture being used. ** As of Update 12, Darvo has been given an active 3D model for his quoting to the Tenno during his missions, thus claiming the 2D model as his own original design. * Darvo's presence in the Tenno market further reinforces the idea that the Corpus value profit over everything, and that the Corpus may very well control most, if not all, of the market. * The symbol in Darvo's deal translates to SM, which can possibly stand for s'ales'm'an. ''(source?) * It is said that Darvo is hiding in Orokin Vaults, or so he claims.https://warframe.com/news/darvos-deal *The Stalker chasing Darvo after listing his gear for 25% off was originally intended as a joke, but it came true in an alert. **With the release of Hotfix 11.1.0 Darvo had a secret mission for the Tenno where he not only guided the Tenno in place of the Lotus but also tricked the Tenno into taking out the Stalker for him under the disguise of a mobile defense mission. * Oddly, even though the enemies in "A Favor For Darvo" were Corpus, he does not seem to mind sacrificing them in order to lure the Stalker. ** It may also mean that his fellow Corpus were the competitors that wanted him dead. *** Supported in "Ties That Bind", where he was captured by the crewmen sent by his father, Frohd Bek. * According to in-game dialogue from "Ties That Bind", Darvo is "almost" 105 years old. * During the Ties That Bind event, Frohd Bek tried to convince Darvo to take a seat as a new member of the Corpus Board—a high-ranking position—which coincidentally was left empty by Alad V when he was exiled by the board. This would makes Darvo the successor after Alad V in the Corpus political arena, if ever he accepted his father's offer. * Darvo seems to be an avid hacker, not only proud of claiming to be when a Tenno successfully hacks a terminal, but also when spoken of that he managed to disable two Hyena Pack models during his rescue, although this could simply be an opinion. * According to Grineer radio transmissions, Darvo has been involved in hijacking Grineer individuals, along with many murders. * It seems Darvo is the first Corpus to have ever rejected the idea of the Tenno being the "Betrayers". This was brought up in his last response towards his father in Ties That Bind. ** Speculation sparked that the Corpus could possibly be a misled, corrupt organization. * Darvo appears to share some form of relationship with Baro’ Ki Teer, mentioned in his deal for the Amprex. Darvo's Deals MarketIconDarvo.png DarvoDeal11-30-2013.jpg|Deal 11-30-2013 '''Cost: 110 DarvoDeal11-16-2013.jpg|Deal 11-16-2013 Cost: 115|link=Vault Raider Package DarvoDeal9-25-2013.png|Deal 9-24-2013 Cost: 600|link=What Stalker? Pack DarvoDeal9-24-2013.png|Deal 9-24-2013 Cost: 311|link=Male Helmet Pack DarvoDeal9-23-2013.png|Deal 9-23-2013 Cost: 311|link=Female Helmet Pack DarvoDeal9-21-2013.png|Deal 9-21-2013 Cost: 1,822|link=Ultimate Warframe Pack File:DarvoDeal9-20-2013.png|Deal 9-20-2013 Cost: 55|link=Void Key Pack See also *Frohd Bek, the father of Darvo. *Alad V, Darvo's supposed predecessor as Chairman of the Corpus Board. References Category:Characters Category:Market Category:Corpus